


The Moment

by Katherine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Drabble, Gen, Set during series 2 episode 7, Werewolf character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: He couldn't possibly have known.
Kudos: 5





	The Moment

Of course all the packages had smelled like dust and rock. They'd been moved from pillar to post. Thomas had never shoved his nose at ingredients in Mrs Patmore's kitchen, to have a basis of comparison. He couldn't possibly have known.

He shoved off his clothing, and the moment he was changed to fur-form, dropped to his haunches and howled. Angry, mournful, alone.

The echoing sound ebbed. He put his muzzle around the nearest item. As the paper dampened, he felt the false contents grating against his teeth. He shook his head, ripping apart the latest ruin of his hopes.


End file.
